Curse Of Having Too Much Time To Think About It
by castronomicaaal
Summary: Puck has Finn shaking beneath his fingertips as he works the sensitive muscles just above the boy's belt.  AU;mature themes; prostitution


**title:** This Is The Curse Of Having Too Much Time To Think About It  
><strong>pairing:<strong> Finn Hudson/Noah Puckerman  
><strong>rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>warnings:<strong> Detailed m/m sex, slight blood play, swearing, prostitution; basically porn but with meaning. Haha  
><strong>summary:<strong> _Puck has Finn shaking beneath his fingertips as he works the sensitive muscles just above the boy's belt  
><em>**disclaimer:** This is not real.  
><strong>an's:** This was originally an FTSK Kyle/Caleb story I had written years ago but decided to fix it up and Glee-afy it!

The pair stumbles energetically up step after step, somehow managing to never once trip themselves upon a single dusty slab of concrete stair. The brunette's breath reeks of alcohol and something else distinctly Finn—Its taste lingers within clammy air, and mixes in gulps of breath within the mohawked teens throat; his adams apple bobbing up and down in untidy strides as he begs for air. The shorter of the two moans, whoring himself out more and more with each precise groan of approval at what Finn's lips are capable of making him feel. And as it is he's feeling more than any paid escort should be at the thought of this fuck.

Finn is working Puck's neck like never before—the mohawked teen refusing to relinquish in the thoughts of why this is so. Perhaps it's because of the unsettling difference between past fucks and this one, but then again that distinct matter should not be concerning him most at this point in time and so he instead chooses to free his mind of these deluded thoughts.

"Puck, I need...something." The brunette pants out, almost frantically thrusting his hips into Puck's unmoving thigh. He nods, pushing his leg back into the boy's lower half. The groans emitted from the taller boy are those resembling one who's receiving upmost bouts of pleasure—and worthily so. Finn, after all, had paid good money for this sex.

Puck's taught fingers work wonders along the structure of Finn's hip, making him scream with practically every touch. His nails being long enough to leave marks, well still sustaining the short length needed in order to keep the boy safe from damage beyond his request. And being torn to shreds by the mohawked boys strokes is a request Puck is almost positive Finn has never asked of him—although if he had this fuck may have been ending quite differently, and with so many more beautiful cuts marking Finn's flawless and pale skin.

Puck has Finn shaking beneath his fingertips as he works the sensitive muscles just above the boy's belt. He wants this, he wants it more than anything he's willing to admit; Puck does. But absolutely refuses to think upon it. There is no after, but just the now, and that's how Puck is planning on keeping things. This isn't more than casual sex. Casual sex both will be damned to fuck up with threatening emotions which want to come into play. Puck promises himself to make Finn work for it—as he suck's sensually upon the taller boys quickly reddening neck—he makes a pact with himself to wear Finn down. He's determined to capture each and every moan and groan and make them his own. After all, Finn did pay damn good money for it and who says Puck can't enjoy it a bit as well?

Finn's muscles flex deliciously against the taller boys skin, and Puck swears he can feel Finn shaking against him in anticipation of what's to come. The brunette groans in pleasure as Puck ghosts his warm breath across the boy's tilted neck. It's almost too intense for Puck to watch—Finn's eyes roll back into his head after indulging in the sensation of it. Fairly soon and Finn is at it again, dry thrusting into Puck. The shorter boy foresees no problems with this and happily thrusts back.

It isn't until Finn croakily moans 'bed' does Puck fully takes in their surroundings. The pair is wrapped limbs around limbs, leaning heavily against the slightly peeling wallpaper casually dressing Finn's house. The usual slight smell of cinnamon is no longer dancing within the air, having been replaced long ago by the smell of sex and dare Puck admit it, lust.

Finn, seemingly sick of Puck's distracted look around, takes control and drags the boy to his bedroom; a place all too familiar to Puck. Maybe somewhat too familiar, but money is money and so Puck has no choice but to come home with Finn every night he pays for him—and it's not like Puck actually has a problem with it anyway.

Finn is sure he isn't going to be lasting for much longer as soon as his body hits the mattress. Puck's hovering above him, a slightly dangerous look adorning his eyes. Finn swallows in anticipation, his jeans painfully constricting the thing he most wants Puck to pay attention to.

Puck is groaning mentally at the sight of the withering boy below him. It's more pleasurable than one can imagine, to actually stand above and watch as someone falls apart below you—and knowing it's your touch which he craves is, well, like icing on the cake.

"What do you want me to do to you Finn?" and the shorter teen is actually quite proud of how calm his voice sounds in this moment. Finn moans from somewhere deep within, before clawing at the boy in front of him. He grasps a hold of the older boy's shirt and has him easily tumbling atop of his larger frame.

"I want...this." and Finn begins licking and sucking along Puck's jaw and clavicle. The boy begins whimpering, actually whimpering at the feel of Finn's wet tongue as it traces invisible patterns along his neck.

The pre sex activities begin heating up as Puck's hips initiate movement, beginning to rock, his clothed cock pushing hard into the younger's as he rolls their bodies along the length of the bed. The brunette quickly finds their roles reversed, and pushes himself down onto the paid male, before rolling them back over into their rightful positions and vice versa back and forth.

Puck somehow finds himself on top again, and places his lips messily against Finn's for a heated kiss. Two rather large hands entangle themselves within the small mohawked patch of hair upon Puck's head. The sweat of both men's activities wetting his pasty skin and slicking each strand of hair between Finn's fingers—this acting more pleasurably for Puck as he moans rather obnoxiously, seemingly enjoying the way Finn pulls roughly on his hair. But it's when Puck's calloused fingers begin working at the taller boy's zipper do the pleading moans truly begin. They've both been collectively working their way up to this moment—the glorious monumental first touch of flesh touching throbbing flesh.

The shorter male makes quick work of Finn's pants, discarding them into a random corner of the room before positioning himself comfortably in between the boy's legs. He makes a slight eye connection with his partner before ghosting a single finger against the fabric of Finn's tented boxers. By this point its Finn's turn to moan like a whore and if, for some implausible reason Puck thinks, that if a group of people were watching they might assume that Finn were the hooker and not him. Puck however knows the difference—the large sum of money lying gingerly within his pocket is quick to weigh in on its agreement.

An almost quarter sized drop of pre-cum lines Finn's wrinkled boxers, and Puck licks his lips hungrily upon trailing a single finger through it. "Fuck Puck, just do it already!" Finn's sudden outburst of desperation works Puck in the naughtiest of ways, and he shudders before leaning in, so close—yet so far away.

"Say it again Finn, tell me you want this."

"Puck, fuck yes. I want this, you know I do!" and Puck smirks, satisfied, before dipping two fingers within the barriers and confines of Finn's boxers. The elastic stretches, and sounds like music to the ears of the uneasy taller male below. The mohawked teen takes his sweet time, completely enjoying the way his counterpart melts into the bedspread when he trails his fingers along the fine dark hairs leading to his destination.

After another moment of torture, Puck spares the younger male by registering and taking note to his pleas. "Do it Noah, fuck I want you. I want you so ba-" but Finn's groans are cut off towards the end and are instead swallowed back up as Puck pulls down his boxers in one very swift motion. The cool air hits his devastatingly hard cock, and Finn is seriously contemplating reaching out to touch himself instead of waiting for Puck to do the deed when he feels a chilly hand wrapping around his length.

There isn't quite an exact term to describe what type of noises Puck is observing coming through the brunette's mouth in this moment. But then again he can't be one to judge and it doesn't really matter much because Puck knows he's probably been vocally just as loud. Instead, he concentrates fully and completely on each swift turn of the hand, and of each stroke and rubbing notion he makes.

Puck is nearly ready to cum in his own pants whilst watching and hearing the sounds and looks emitted by Finn. He watches as his head falls back hard, luckily the mattress is there to soften the blow. His eyes are scrunched up in what might be considered an adorable fashion—if dealing with any situation other than the current—but is currently helping in adding to Puck's sexual desires. His eyes are rolled back, and the soft 'oh' pants being emitted between those two soft pink parted lips are what really gets Puck going. One hand stays firmly on Finn's leaking member, whilst the other quickly dives into his own pants, stroking rough and hard and just the way he, not necessarily likes it, but most definitely needs it.

Finn is quick to cum; his juices releasing in thick amounts onto Puck's already sweat ridden dirty tee-shirt. It's something in the way Finn first opens his eyes again after, staring up towards Puck with half lidded eyes, which has Puck himself cumming inside of his own pants moments later.

It then takes Finn maybe point five seconds to pull Puck back up towards him afterwards.

But instead of immediately fusing their lips onto one another, Puck raises a hand, silently signaling his wanting to wait a moment. He takes this precious time to lock his eyes desperately upon the body of his current lover. Smooth, sultry hipbones stare back at him and he growls slightly—possibly frighteningly as well—before reaching forward and pushing the taller teen down onto the bed again.

Puck's hands roam anywhere and everywhere, touching and rubbing and constantly helping in filling the silence with another of Finn's delicious moans. Puck quickly decides he likes each and every sound Finn releases and wonders what else he can do to create more.

For the second time in minutes, Puck's hands are back to work on Finn's rapidly hardening cock. Only this time his lips fill some of the void of spots untouched, and make quick work of his hips.

He licks delicately at first, before nudging the boy slightly as if noting him of his plans, and then dives in passionately to bite and suck upon the thin flesh coating Finn's pelvic bone. Puck's cock surely twitches at the first pained cry of pleasure Finn releases and looks up quickly to make eye contact, loving how the other boy's cheeks sting red from their dirty activities.

Another swift bite to the hip has Finn arching forward in ecstasy and, along with the hand Puck's using on the boy's cock, it's a sure thing that Finn will be finishing off for the second time very soon.

The third bite definitely throbs the hardest, enough in itself to leave Puck with the bitter taste of a moan in passing and blood within his mouth. The crimson liquid trails Finn's leg as well as down Puck's very shocked chin. This is very new territory for both. Silence descends upon the room as Puck is quick to wipe the substance from off of his face. His eyes actually widen slightly and he looks towards Finn pleadingly.

"Finn, god, please tell me you're clean." And the tall teen only nods softly in response, his eyes practically glowing black at how intense the scene laid out ahead is for him.

"You're the only guy—only person—I've ever fucked Puck, I can promise you that." And there's something about the flicker of sincerity within the confession that has Puck experimentally sucking on the ruby stained finger. His cock stirs, hardening more at the thought of what Finn's blood could possibly taste like when mixed with the flavor of his very salty and intoxicating cum.

"God Puck, I can't take it anymore. Just fuck me already, please, oh god please." Finn actually begs, his voice raising an octave to protest any further activity, without said activity involving the applied actions of actual sex. The hot and bothered boy is more than happy to oblige.

Puck is rapid in moving a finger down Finn's slick, hard member, enjoying all the while watching the way each little touch is able to fluster Finn so completely.

The brunette arches forward in complete elation as Puck sucks on one of his digits gently, before quickly circling the ring of muscles around his hole. As well as working him with his fingers, the shorter teen bends in, adding fuel to the fire by also licking at Finn's entrance with his slicked up tongue. A single trail of drool descends from Puck's heated mouth as he works the boy over with his tongue. Ignoring the slightly unpleasant sensation, he instead focuses upon unraveling the boy lying below him.

With the exchange of Puck's tongue for another two fingers, Finn is brought that much closer to the edge and both boys know they aren't strong enough to last much longer, so Puck unexcitedly pulls himself away from the sensual moment, throatily moaning aloud at the sight of Finn lying flat out, hair already skewed in multiple directions, with pink cheeks and parted lips. The boy then begins to stroke himself, not bothering with sensitivity as he pulls up and down, hard on his member One hand positions itself behind that very mess of dark hair and a small smirk upon his perfect features.

Finn continues to push himself further towards the edge, panting heavily but never once closing his eyes, in order to watch as Puck almost eloquently falls out of his clothes. It's the most pure thing Finn thinks he has ever witnessed, and with embarrassing realization that he's pushing the edge just by watching the male undress, he is forced to stop himself from jerking off at the scene.

It's in moments like these that Finn wishes he had the guts to ask Puck to stay forever. In all truth the younger boy would live a very happy and content life, no matter the cost, so long as he could be with Puck for eternity. Not to mention, no one knows Finn like Puck does, and although he'd most likely be unwilling to accept it, Finn probably knows Puck better than anyone else too. It's so perfect, yet such an imperfection.

Finn envy's Puck a bit as well in this moment. How can one human being make everything, every single thing he does look so easy, so fluent and beautiful? He mentally curses the boy for making him feel this way because he knows what this is—this love—but he also knows what it shouldn't be, and that is love too. Puck is a paid escort. He takes anyone home who pays for him to do so. So why does this feel so different for Finn?

It's when Puck's lean, glossy body makes itself present on top of Finn's own—they fit together so perfectly—that Puck truly realizes himself just exactly how hard he's fallen for the man lying below him. He's quick however to turn that emotion—whatever emotion it may be, Puck isn't quite sure—into the best possible sex he can make this be for Finn.

The first time tonight Puck enters Finn, they both see stars—the brunette's tight heat threatening Puck right from the beginning. They easily find a rhythm. Puck thrusts deep within Finn, and the younger boy returns happily by meeting each thrust with one of his own.

Pants of pleasure and obscenities of wants and needs rebound throughout the room, echoing against the silence surrounding the pair as they come together in the most intimate of ways. "Harder!" Finn groans, frustrated slightly by being so close, but not quite close enough to ascend into pure bliss and the upmost feeling of ecstasy. Puck responds to Finn's groans, easily pumping himself harder into the fidgeting tall boy below him.

Soon the sun and moon soon collide, sending sparks of light into every single sense and being of Finn's body and he cums in hot spurts against the fleshy skin of Puck's lower stomach. The younger's tightening of muscles around Puck's cock is enough to push him over as well and he cums, possibly harder than ever before, not knowing whether to feel accomplished by this or worried to death because of what it truly does mean.

Neither speaks at first after the ordeal, but instead an uncomfortable silence settles within the clammy air—Finn hating himself just that much more as he pulls out the other half of cash he owes Puck and throws it towards the recovering male. "Thanks." It's the only thing Puck says. The usually perfectly nice notion shakes Finn to the core with pure agony. He should be confessing his love to the older male, but instead watches numbly as he dresses, takes the cash, and leaves without a word. Finn dresses too and that's that because he knows now there is nothing more he can do.

* * *

><p>So that must be why neither boy knows which is more shocked in the moments to come—Finn, for walking down the stairs to spot Puck just standing there, or Puck himself for being caught waiting for Finn to come down before his nerves could get the better of him, and his mind to declare this all wrong and usher him out unseen.<p>

"Hi." It's the only vocalization Finn has to offer to the elder whom he assumed had left a while ago. Puck nods, absentmindedly looking about the room.

"I just-"

"Noah, I love you. I love you so fucking much it tears me apart day by day. I need you in my life for now, forever, and for always because without you there isn't really a reason for me to have to keep taking so many breathes to stay, unless you're there to wake up with me and make me happy and make me sad. You've shown me so much more than I'd ever seen before and it's killing me to watch you walk out the door fuck after fuck, because I know that I want it to be so much more than that. Please don't leave me again, fuck just stay. Please Puck, I love you. I need you." It all comes out before Finn can stop it—before he has the chance to change his mind and run.

But Puck doesn't speak; he just looks on and watches as Finn pours himself out onto the floor. The remains of this truth finally being spoken aloud floods Finn's living room and drowns Puck in his own hatred of himself—the hatred which comes from having to say no to this beautiful boy. Instead of telling him that though, he swallows what's left of his dignity and throws Finn's money back over his way. It sits like a burden upon the carpet next to Finn's feet to lie there always, etching Puck's refusal into the floorboards in replacement of the forever he and Finn are to never take part in.

"I have to go Finn..." Puck bites his lip, turning quickly and walking away as to not allow him to spot the translucent tears falling and clinging heavily to his cheeks, weighing down on the truth of the matter. Puck gets paid to fuck and he knows that he'll never be able to satisfy the tall boy in any other way than sex. It can't be enough; it'll never be enough for either of them. And so he leaves Finn standing there alone to cry on the floor and pray for tomorrow to never come, because deep down inside they both know that everything Finn said is so true it's scary. But Puck can't think on it, because at the end of the day Finn isn't his lover—he's just another day at work and that's the way it's always going to be.


End file.
